warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Harrybrook/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Harrykit |warrior=Harrybrook |loner=Harrybrook |father=Billystorm |mother=Leafstar |sisters=Firefern, Stormheart |mentor=Unknown |app=Fringewhisker |livebooks=SkyClan and the Stranger, ''Darkest Night, River of Fire, Tawnypelt's Clan, The Raging Storm, Lost Stars, The Silent Thaw, Super Editions |deadbooks=Unknown }} Harrybrook is a gray tom with a paler underside and amber eyes. Harrybrook is a SkyClan warrior under Leafstar's leadership in the gorge and lake territories. He was born as Harrykit to Leafstar and Billystorm along with his sisters, Firekit and Stormkit, and was named after Sol’s name when Leafstar first met him. He and his siblings were taken by Sol so that he could pretend to find them and be noticed by SkyClan. However, Leafstar banished Sol and the kits were safely returned to their parents. Harrykit later became a warrior named Harrybrook. Harrybrook traveled to the lake when SkyClan was driven out of the gorge by Darktail's rogues, but left the Clan behind to travel with Echosong and Bellaleaf on a solo mission to find ThunderClan. However, they returned and rejoined their Clan to the lake. Once there, Harrybrook helped drive out the Kin and mentored Fringewhisker. Following Bramblestar's revival, Harrybrook supported punishments for the codebreakers. History ''A Vision of Shadows :After SkyClan makes their home at the lake, Harrybrook helps drive out The Kin and is often seen with Sagenose and Leafstar as SkyClan struggles to fit in. When Hawkwing's patrol returns with missing SkyClan cats, Harrybrook is given Fringepaw as his apprentice. He also accompanies Leafstar's patrol to try and talk to the newly appointed Tigerstar, though he expresses displeasure over both Juniperclaw and Tigerstar's unwillingness to try and talk out their problems. Super Editions :In 'Hawkwing's Journey', he grieves for his father, Billystorm, with Firefern and Stormheart. He is also part of the second patrol to try and find ThunderClan, though the attempted quest results in failure. He fights in the battle of the gorge and escapes with his mother and Firefern, though Stormheart is killed in the ensuing battle. After SkyClan is forced out of the gorge, he journeys with his Clan until they reach a lake, where he decides to accompany Echosong and Bellaleaf to try and find ThunderClan, apologizing to Leafstar as he didn't want to leave her, but also didn't want to leave Echosong by herself. The three cats leave but return shortly thereafter, in time for Harrybrook to witness the death of Firefern as she succumbs to sickness. SkyClan and the Stranger :He is born to Leafstar and Billystorm, along with his sisters Firekit and Stormkit. Harrykit is named after Harry, the kittypet who helped them escape his Twoleg. While he and his littermates enjoy themselves as kits, they are later taken by Sol in an effort to prove himself to SkyClan. However, Shrewtooth uncovers his plot and tries to get Harrykit and his sisters back from Sol with Leafstar, resulting in Sol's exile and the littermates' return to SkyClan. Trivia Interesting facts *He is named after Harry, the kittypet who helped save them, but that was before Leafstar knew his real name was Sol. *He has kittypet blood through Billystorm, and rogue blood through Leafstar. Author statements *Kate thinks that Harrybrook and Bellaleaf getting together because of their shared quest to find Echosong is "a lovely idea". **Furthermore, she likes the idea of Harrybrook being Wrenpaw's father. ***However, Kate has since confirmed Rabbitleap is Bellaleaf's mate. Mistakes * His name is not in bold print nor capitalized in the allegiances of Tawnypelt's Clan. Character pixels Official art Quotes External links * * * Notes and references Category:Main article pages